A number of input devices are used for a variety of electronic devices, for example, a mouse for a computer, capacitive touch screen for a mobile computing device, and so on. However, most of these input devices may only be able to control a single point at a time (e.g., a mouse pointer). On the other hand, human hands, fingers, and other appendages may be moved in a variety of different spatial dimensions. Most input devices do not provide for an accurate method for tracking human hand motion, which may be more complex than other input-type movements. For example, some input devices may use finger tracking to attempt to track and record human hand motion, but these may not be very accurate and/or may not provide data for all hand movements and forces. In other input devices, an exoskeleton or glove may be placed on human hand and attempt to record and track finger movements. However, these input devices may often be heavy, intrusive (may completely cover a user's hand), or expensive, as well as may have low precision or tactile fidelity.